


Of Crystal Powder and Giants

by Lilly_White



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, M/M, Men in stockings, Semi-Public Sex, Sephiroth being high off his face, men in lingerie, party sex, ukeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White/pseuds/Lilly_White
Summary: Sephiroth really shouldn't go to parties with ready-available drugs.





	Of Crystal Powder and Giants

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Idariddle! I might've gone a tiny bit off-script but I hope you enjoy it anyhow.

° ° °

It was an implicit rule. Just like one would call the Turks upon discovering suspicions of conspiracy against the Company, Soldiers always called Genesis if Sephiroth was left unsupervised at a party where booze and grade A drugs could be found.

They were spending their week of paid leave in Costa del Sol, and like every other person who wasn’t quite used to the intensity of Costa parties, Genesis made a point to accompany Sephiroth wherever they went. When your job involved coming face-to-face with the stuff of nightmares, hardcore partying was _very_ necessary, and Genesis always encouraged Sephiroth to try and blow some steam in much the same way as he did. It was nothing to be ashamed of. But Sephiroth had always been very much attached to antiquated notions of dignity and elegance, so when he broke loose, he had a tendency to raise absolute hell. Last time Genesis had lost sight of him, he’d ended up high as a kite on LSD, spending most of the evening elbows-deep in a fist fight with other party guests because he had to "do the bidding of the god of war" - which turned out to be an advertisement panel for the Green Giant. Everyone had made it out of that one alive, but, Goddess. Genesis had relished the moment he climbed into bed that night so much he’d nearly cried.

When Genesis got the call this time, he wasn’t very sobre but the simple words _Sephiroth’s gone a bit wild_ was enough to make him stand up straight. They were at the same party, but it was easy to be separated – it was happening in one of the Costa manors that lined the beach, most of which were expensive vacation houses which stayed quiet all year round except two months in the summer. Like many of these parties, people spilled out on the street and lit fires on the beach too, so it wasn’t very hard to lose sight of any friends you might’ve dragged along.

Genesis ground his teeth as he tucked his phone back in his pocket. Sephiroth had _vowed_ to him that he wouldn’t touch any powders or crystals this time around. He’d _vowed_ to him. Genesis had allowed himself to take a stroll to the beach to enjoy the bonfire with a few others, but his small moment of freedom was up. As he made his way back up to the manor he cast a longing glance at the black waves and the fire-lit gaggle of bodies dancing together. He couldn’t enjoy himself for _one second_ without the General needing babysitting. Goddess be damned, this mothering business should be Angeal’s job. If only the man accepted to come to parties rather than staying home and – and _knitting_ or whatever it was that he did while the two other Firsts got smashed.

The firebrand impatiently yanked his way through the crowd in the manor garden. There wasn’t a single patch of grass that wasn’t getting trodden by dancing feet or doused with spilt beer. The stink of sweat, mingled alcohol and the acidic tang of bile shoved up Genesis’s oversensitive nose, and he crinkled it up as though to it would help filter the smell out. Once indoors it was even worse. Sephiroth was apparently upstairs, so Genesis made his way up – and then followed the drunken chants. They seemed to be yelling _off! off! off!_ or something to that effect.

Genesis came to a bedroom door – there was a woman by the door, weeping and trying to catch his eye. Genesis heard her babbling about how the upstairs bedrooms were supposed to be off-limits, and that her parents were going to kill her, oh sir please have mercy, help me throw them out. Genesis scowled at her and swept past.

The sight of what was going on in that room made him stop in his tracks.

The room was minimalistic in design, as was the custom for the upper class. There was a large double-bed, and a whole wall of sliding doors out of which poured all sorts of clothes. Five young men had apparently found an entire section dedicated to lingerie, and had decided to put the stuff on each other.

That is, until some genius had persuaded Sephiroth to join in. And now all of their attention was on Sephiroth.

He was leaning against a wall, elbows and forehead against the white plaster, hair streaming down his back. Genesis gaped at what the man was wearing. A tight-fitting black bustier, a strappy garter belt around the hips, and black silk stockings. When Genesis stepped in for a better view, he realised there was a man kneeling behind Sephiroth with his face buried in the General’s silk-clad ass. Upon further inspection of the men in the room, Genesis realised they were cheering and jeering whilst at the same time palming their erections through their beer-sodden denim.  

‘What in the fuck,’ Genesis muttered, and when Sephiroth looked over his arm at him with pleasure-clouded eyes, he only barely stopping himself from saying _how dare you do this without me._

He marched in, went up to his friend. Sephiroth only slid his elbow along the wall in some clumsy attempt to get closer to him. Gaia, he was pissed – but he was moaning and sighing and absolutely not trying to get away from any of these men, not even in the slightest. Genesis couldn’t help but think that Sephiroth had helped to orchestrate this scenario. But – even down to the lingerie? Goddess, who the hell knew what kind of kinks a man like Sephiroth had? Genesis touched the General’s shoulder, trying to gauge his expression. Now that he was closer to the man, he realized he was completely bug-eyed, his pupils dilated to hell. Oh, man. Genesis had turned his back for two seconds and Sephiroth had gotten his hands on some kind of substance again. 

Then Sephiroth lowered his chin and gave a long guttural groan which could _not_ be attributed to anything other than pleasure, so Genesis, perhaps a little miffed at how some random man was extracting these sounds from his childhood crush, stepped around Sephiroth and pulled the man away abruptly.

‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ he barked at the guy, who only just seemed to realise that there was a new person in the room, and that new person was none other than his Commander. ‘Everyone get the fuck out,’ Genesis boomed, pointing at the door. Most of the guys filed out and into the crowded corridor, casting glances towards Sephiroth. One or two of them, not knowing who Genesis was, tried to give him a bit of trouble – only to leave five minutes later with black eyes and bloody noses.

Genesis slammed the door shut, tutting impatiently when he saw there was no lock. Hopefully those guys would get the word out that two Firsts were in here, and therefore shouldn’t be disturbed.

When he turned around, Sephiroth was sitting on the bed, running his hands along his silk-clad legs as though he couldn’t get enough of the textures. Genesis went and sat next to him with a sigh.

‘Alright. What have you taken this time, sir?’ he muttered.

 ‘Nothing,’ Sephiroth said. ‘Just alcohol.’

‘Either you drank a cubic metre of alcohol, or you’re lying to me,’ Genesis said.

‘I don't owe you an explanation. I outrank you,’ Sephiroth slurred, foggy eyes finding Genesis’s. Then he looked down at Genesis’s mouth, apparently fascinated by it.

‘You do know this is reputation-breaking behaviour,’ Genesis said, trying to ignore how his cock was beginning to strain a little too much against his pants – it was slightly difficult to stay neutral when he was sitting next to Sephiroth in a corset and fucking _lingerie_.

‘Since when do you care?’ Sephiroth said, going back to his stockings. For a moment he just leisurely stroked his own legs until he gave this completely sexual purr, as though the feeling of silk on skin were as good as sex.  

‘The texture of this,’ Sephiroth sighed. ‘Here, feel it. You can feel every little strand of the silk.’

He reached, took Genesis’s hand, placed it on his thigh. Genesis tensed automatically - Sephiroth never allowed anyone to touch him beyond formal handshakes. Then, seeing that this was a thing that was actually happening, Genesis relaxed and let himself be guided. He could not in fact feel every little strand of silk, but one thing he _could_ feel was how fucking painful his trousers were becoming. And he was beginning to understand Sephiroth’s behaviour. Experimentally, he stroked the man’s thigh – and Sephiroth leaned back, head tilting back.

 ‘I can feel each strand dragging across my skin,’ Sephiroth murmured. ‘And the exact texture and heat of your palm. And each finger – digging into my skin.’

Genesis’s hand was getting closer to Sephiroth’s bare skin. The stocking ended, and Genesis had his hand on Sephiroth’s bare inner thigh. He watched Sephiroth’s expression as he lingered, his erection bulging painfully against his leather pants.

‘Gods, Genesis,’ Sephiroth groaned, and it was all Genesis could do not to grab his cock right then and there. ‘Your skin, it’s… fuck. It's amazing.’

Sephiroth reached to touch Genesis’s face. He touched him with reverent fascination, like one might touch a porcelain doll, feeling the ridge of his cheekbone, the hollow cheek, the length of his jaw.

‘Smoother than milk,’ Sephiroth muttered with that same breathless, slightly rushed voice. ‘But – there’s a different texture for every area. Up here…’ He touched Genesis’s cheekbone again. ‘I can feel every little imperfection of the bone underneath. And here…’ His fingertips ventured towards Genesis’s mouth. ‘It’s fleshy and full of blood.’

‘You’re high,’ Genesis said, though his whole body was singing with all of this flattery. ‘To be precise, you’re high on some form of ecstasy. And I’m taking you back to the hotel right now.’

Sephiroth made some kind of noise of protest, and then he moved – and before Genesis knew it, his hand was on Sephiroth’s bulge and he could feel the exact shape of the guy’s cock through the satiny fabric of the thong. It was soft, as was mostly the case with ecstasy-users, but Goddess it was - _sizeable_. He moved to take his hand away, but Sephiroth leaned towards him, so close that Genesis could smell his sweet fruity breath, and placed a hand over his. Mindlessly, Genesis let Sephiroth push his palm further against his cock whilst burying his face into Genesis’s neck and _groaning_.

Ho boy.

‘Sir, I don’t think,’ Genesis stammered. But then Sephiroth bit Genesis’s lower lip without warning, so the next part of his sentence effectively fell apart. 

 °

Against all expectations, Angeal had come to the party. It wasn’t actually to do any partying, of course – he simply wanted to relay a message to Genesis. People moved out of the way of this towering, frowning bulk of a man, so it wasn’t too hard for him to follow directions and make his way upstairs.

His requests to be lead to Genesis were met with stifled laughter and knowing smiles. There was loud music, but whenever the volume of music and shouting people waned, there was the _very_ distinct sound of loud sexual moaning. Angeal couldn’t help thinking that this kind of party was really under him – under all the First, really. They were better than this. Drinking and snorting and fornicating. It made him miss Midgar’s clean, sterile environments and formal parties where the most hardcore substance you could ingest was champagne.

When he was shown a door, he gave his guides a withering look. This was the door where the shouting came from. The young men dispersed, and Angeal walked away – before there was another groan which sounded oddly… familiar.

No way. That voice… He balled his hand into a fist, and backtracked to listen at the door.

°

Sephiroth was kneeling between Genesis’s bare thighs, having discarded the man's trousers. There was a rush in Sephiroth’s mind – endorphins, ecstasy crystals, voices – it was all going too fast, and it all felt far too good to stop. He slid his saliva-slick lips over the head of Genesis’s cock, feeling the bulbous tip run along his tongue and then knock against the back of his throat. The thickness of it in his mouth made him hum in delight – he couldn’t get enough of those textures, the veins, the elastic skin, the satisfying roundness of it. He forced himself to take more, to ease it into his throat. Genesis’s groan was music to his ears – he opened his eyes to see the man arching, hands thrown back to support his weight. Having a massive erect cock in his mouth made it a little difficult to smile - but Sephiroth would’ve smiled at the sight of him otherwise. Genesis was so fucking gorgeous when he was completely beside himself with pleasure, like this was some kind of torture for him. The giddy rush in Sephiroth’s veins was pulling him between the urgent need to laugh and the urgent need to spend the entire night devouring Genesis’s cock. It was like he was hyperaware of every little cell of his tongue – like they were bristles flattening with each movement of Genesis’s cock against them. He couldn’t get enough of it. He licked and sucked and groaned around Genesis’s cock until Genesis grabbed his head and fucked his mouth without an ounce of the hesitation he’d previously showed.

After a moment, Genesis stilled, breathing slowly as though holding back from coming. Then he grabbed hold of Sephiroth’s hair and pulled him up. Sephiroth’s body stretched as he stood, sparks igniting in each joint. In the next second he was collapsing again onto the bed, Genesis looming over him and yanking the satiny thong down his thighs. Sephiroth let him, sinking his fingers into Genesis’s hair and reveling in the softness of it. There was so much of him to explore. So much going on at the same time. Then Genesis penetrated him and he cried out, lost in the intensities of Genesis moving inside him and the silk rubbing across his skin every time his legs slid along Genesis’s body and all of that smooth skin under his fingertips.

He grabbed onto Genesis’s firm backside, fingertips digging into each round cheek and exploring between them. The corset bones dug into his waist as he moved, the satin making his skin clammy. Genesis hissed against his neck when Sephiroth pressed a finger against puckered skin. Struck with a visceral need to know what it would feel like, Sephiroth generously lathered saliva onto his fingers and slid his hand between their bodies so he could get the right angle. Then, slowly, he pushed his fingers into Genesis’s tight hole.

Gaia, it was _so interesting._ Genesis bucked against him, whining helplessly against his neck as Sephiroth felt the soft walls within. He traced the bumps, finding which one Genesis reacted most strongly to, concentrated on it. It was all slippery heat and buttery softness under his fingers and the _feeling_ of it would’ve probably been enough to make him come, if he weren’t already so overstimulated by everything else. He watched in fascination as Genesis’s breathing became more and more erratic.

‘Sir,’ he muttered, his tone low as though he were about to admit a crime: ‘If you keep doing that I’m - I'm going to come.’

‘So come,’ Sephiroth purred against his mouth.

He felt the Commander’s prostate bulge against his fingers, and in the next few seconds Genesis rammed into him, mouth open against Sephiroth’s as he gave a desperate groan. Sephiroth felt each bulge of his cock, and he saw stars as they stretched him. He bit his lip as he visualized Genesis’s cum pouring into him – he pushed harder against the man’s prostate, as though to coax more cum out him.

Genesis had to force him to take his finger out, else he would’ve stayed fixated. Then as they gave each other sloppy post-orgasm kisses, Sephiroth suddenly realised that there was a strip of light thrown across Genesis’s body. It was beautiful, the way it curved over Genesis’s slim waist and hugged his ribs…

Genesis seemed to notice too, because he bolted upright, staring in the direction of the door. It was open in a crack, and someone was looking in.

Angeal was looking very flustered indeed.

°

‘So… you were high, too?’ Sephiroth asked.

It was the next day. They were sitting around an outdoor table, both of them looking shit-faced and miserable over their cardboard cups of takeaway coffee.

Genesis shook his head.

Sephiroth looked around them. Ever since last night he seemed to have become hyperaware of eyes on them – they had had a lot of observers apart from Angeal. Sephiroth's lack of sexual awareness had almost been a running joke in Soldier - no one made sexual comments around him, no one even tried to flirt with him. So the scene must've come as a shock for most of them out there. Especially to Angeal, who'd always reminded Genesis  _not_ to take it as a challenge and to leave their General alone. The last thing they needed was drama in their own workplace, that's what he had always said. Genesis was trying not to think of the verbal beating Angeal had given him once he'd gotten back to the hotel the night before.

Sephiroth twirled his coffee around to try and distribute the sugar.

‘I’m sorry, sir,’ Genesis said.

‘No need to apologize,’ he said. ‘I pulled you into it.’

Genesis smirked half-heartedly. ‘I _did_ tell you not to do drugs. Sir.’

‘Well.’ Here Sephiroth looked at Genesis’s hand on the table, and did something Genesis would never have expected: he reached out and laid two fingers over Genesis’s, as though to make a request rather than a claim.

‘It certainly turned out to be an… interesting evening. Did it not?’

Genesis stared at him, heart pounding.

‘Yes,’ he said, trying his hardest not to sound as euphoric as he felt. ‘You could say that.’

  
°


End file.
